PAW PATROL: Mighty Pups
by Lorena2121
Summary: In this high-flying, heroic mission, the PAW Patrol are given Mighty Pup powers after a mysterious meteor lands in Adventure Bay. When Mayor Humdinger and his nephew trap Ryder and steal the meteor to take over the city, the pups must work together and use their new powers. *OFFICIAL SUMMARY OF EPISODE!*
1. Chapter 1

**WHAT YOU ARE READING, THIS IS** _ **FANMADE!**_ _ **! This is what I think will happen the OFFICIAL episode of the series. The summary however is true!**_  
 _ **The OFFICIAL episode will be in DVD on September 11th! I don't know when it will be out in TV, however.  
**_  
 _ **  
**_

 _ **I am back again! I still need to take care of my JANLP fanfic, but I wanted to do a fanfic on an upcoming episode, on PAW Patrol. I will try to update, almost every day. The DVD will be out on September 11th, which is why I wanna finish it BEFORE THAT DATE! I have been waiting for this episode since forever, but I was thinking something else, than the summary. It kinda scared me that Mayor Humdinger is like, kidnapping Ryder, and the pups are on their own again. It triggered me to write a fanfic about it. So, let's get in the first chapter of this story.**_

 _ ****_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PAW PATROL! ALL CREDITS GO TO SPINMASTER AND CREATORS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE PICTURE ABOVE! IT BELONGS AGAIN TO THE CREATORS OF PAW PATROL!I ONLY OWN MY STORY!**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Let's get on with the fanfic**_

* * *

It was a beautiful night in Adventure Bay, and the pups, Ryder, and their friend, the alien, are playing 'hide and seek: in the dark'. But, no worries, they had flashlights.

"Bebabi babebia!" said the alien, in which in translation, means 'ready or not, here I come!' The alien first went to go and find Ryder, since the easiest place to find him was behind a pointy tree. Then again, Ryder was taking it easy.

"Bebabiba!"said the alien, as he found Ryder, saying, 'I found you!' Ryder laughed.

"Yeah, it was pretty easy to find me. Let's go and find the rest of the pups. Got the flashlight?" The alien got the flashlight from the back of his suit.

"Bebabi!" Ryder laughed at his actions.

"Awesome!" He turned it on, and the two of them went to go and find the pups. They firsts went to the log, where they found,

"Marshall!" Said Ryder, as te alien laughed.

"Oh man,"chuckled Marshall. "You found me!" The alien, suddenly took away the flashlight from Ryder, and pointed towards a bush. He ran up the bush, and saw

"Bebabebabo!" In other words, he found Skye, hiding behind the bush.

"Good job 'alien'"said Skye, as she got out of the bush. Yep, the alien didn't have a name, well, at least they don't what his name is.

"Let's go and find the rest of pups!" Said Skye, as she did a backflip. The alien had 3 more flashlights behind his back, and gave them to Ryder, Skye, and Marshall.

"Okay pups! And alien. Split up, I'll go to the right. Skye, left. Marshall, behind trees and bushes. Alien, inside of logs andunder holes. I know Rubble would be in one of them." They split up and went to go and find the pups.

Eventually, they found them. The alien found Rubble under a hole, Marshall found Rocky and Zuma behind dog-looking tree and bush, and Ryder found Chase behind his pup house.

"Alright Ryder! Your turn!" Said Chase. Before Ryder could start counting, and pups go and hide, Everest and Jake cane all of the sudden.

"Hi pups!"Said Everest, as she hopped out of her pup-vehicle.

"Hey Everest!"Said the pups.

"Beeba!"waved the alien.

"Everest, Jake! What are you doing here?" Asked Ryder.

"Yo Ryder. I just need to ask you a favor." Said Jake, as he patted Everest's head.

"Sure Jake. What is it?"asked Ryder.

"You see, I have a championship tonight, but the thing is, they won't allow dogs or any kind of pets. Which is kinda weird. But anyways, I was wondering if you could take of Everest while I am gone, if it is okay with you."

"No problem Jake. The pups and I will be happy to take care of her. She will be fine." Replied Ryder.

"Okay, good. Sorry if wedisturbed you or anything. But, here." He handed Ryder a bag. "It has someof Everest's things. Her night-snacks, her liver-snacks, her toys, her bowl-"

"Did you pack, _everything_?"interrupted Ryder, while looking inside the bag.

"...uh"

"Jake. Don't worry." Ryder put his hand on his shoulder. "Everest will be fine. It's I key for one day Jake. We will take care of her. If she runs out of food, we have pup-treats, and I will be happy to go and get some puppy liver-treats for her."

"Okay. Thanks again, Ryder." Sighed Jake, as he walked towards Everest. "Behave your best Everest." He said, as he scratched her head.

"I will Jake. Don't worry about me. The pups and Ryder will take care of me. As long as you take care of my pup-vehicle." Replied Everest.

"Okay." Laughed Jake. "Bye Ryder, bye pups! Bye Mr. Alien Guy." Said Jake, as he got on Everest's pup-vehicle.

"Bye Jake!" Said the pups.

"Beebabo!" Waved the alien.

"Good luck!"said Ryder, as Jake waved and left.

"So,"Everest faces Ryder, "What are you guys doing?"

"Well, we are going to play 'hide and seek: in the dark' version. It's like hide and seek, but you can use flashlights."replied Ryder.

"Oh! Sounds fun!"laughed Everest. "Can I play too?"

"Sure, I'll go and get another flash-"

"Beba~!" The alien waved at Ryder, saying he had another flashlight behind him,

"Never mind! Thanks." He gave the flashlight to Everest. "Now you are ready to play!"

"Awesome! Who's it?!"

"Well, it's me. Better hurry up and hide pups! Oh, and alien!" Said Ryder, as the pups howled, the alien jumped and laughed, and Ryder started counting. Yes, this night was gonna be a fun night for sure!

* * *

Kinda short, not my best...oh well  
Remember,my goal is to finish this by September 11th.

I really hope I can finish it. I will try my best to update tomorrow too.

That's all for now!  
See you next chapter;):) 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello fellow readers! I am back again, and on , I am gonna tryand finish this by September 11th. It may not the best, but I have been through worst..**_  
 _ **  
**_

 _ ***UPDATE! INSTEAD OF ONE DAY, I AM PLANNING TO UPDATE IN TWO DAYS!*  
**_  
 _ **  
**_

 _ **Anyways, as the summary said, we will get to see Mayor Humdinger, and his nephew, which it's name is unknown. So, in this chapter, we will talk about Mayor Humdinger and his nephew, and also, get to see how the pups get their 'mighty pup' powers.**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Also, if you wanna know more I got about the episode, you can go to the Paw PatrolWiki,not a lot there however.**_

 _ ****_

 _ **Now, on to the story~!**_

 _ ****_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PAW PATROL! ALL CREDITS GO TO SPINMASTER AND CREATORS. I ALSO DO NOT OWN THE PICTURE ABOVE! IT BELONGS AGAIN TO THE CREATORS OF PAW PATROL!I ONLY OWN MY STORY!**_ _ **  
**_

* * *

"  
"Oh! What's up with the train?! It's not like I have kittens who are waiting to be fed!"

"Don't worry Mayor. The train will come any minute. About 5 more min-"

"Uh, hello!? Do you think I would 5 MINUTES! NO! I need the train to come NOW!"

Yep, that was Mayor Humdinger, again, waiting by the train station. He was waiting for his favorite nephew, Jonathan. He hasn't seen him in a while, so he actually pretty excited to see him.

"Train number 1, coming up now. Train number 1, coming up now."

"Oh! Oh! I finally get to see him!" Mayor Humdinger Said, as he jumped up and down.

"Sir-please Wait. May want to get in-"

"No! I am the Mayor of Foggy Bottom! So I can do what I want! Hmph!"

Soon after that, the train came, and boy where there a lot of people there. And due to Jonathan being small, it was pretty hard to spot him.

"Come on! Out of my way! I need to see him! Oh! Useless human beings!" A paper cup hit him on the head. "Hey! You are messing with someone, who is charming, handsome, and the MAYOR of Foggy Bottom-" another paper cup hit him.

"Grr! Oh, just wait till I get my hands on-"

"Uncle Humdinger!" Mayor Humdinger turned around to see...

"Little Jonathan!" He ran up to him, and gave him a hug, Well a bear hug. Heck, he even started tearing up.

"Oh! My sweet little Jonathan Humdinger! How time flies by!"

"Uh. You okay Uncle Humdinger?" Gasped Jonathan, trying to get out of his uncle's bear hug. "Need a tissue?"

"Huh?!" Mayor Humdinger let go of Jonathan, and cleaned his eyes. "No! I,uh, just had to..I just got dust in my eyes, and, well, you know me! Allergic to dust!" He stammered.

"You never told me about your allergy. That's something new! You always have something new for fantastic news!Anything else?" Begged Jonathan. He always loves it wen it comes to stories, or anything when it comes to his uncle.

"Uh...well, I...you know, let's go home! We need to go back to take care of my kittens-"

"YOU HAVE KITTENS!? What else is new?!"he aaked, tugging on his pants.

"This is gonna be a long week, taking care of you." Sighed Mayor Humdinger, as he nephew smiled. While they were talking, Mayor Humdinger saw Jake, about to go on the train.

"Well, hello Jake."he scoffed. "Nice seeing you again."

"You too Mayor Humdinger." He kneeled down to see little Jonathan. "And who is this little guy?"

"Hi! I'm Jonathan, Uncle Humdinger's nephew! Nice to meet you!" He took his hand out, and smiled, and Jake laughed and shook his hand." Hello Jonathan, I'm Jake!"

"Yes! Well, very well!" Mayor Humdinger pushes Jake from his nephew, and pulled his nephew closer. "So, what are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be with you pup?" He asked, as he crosses his arms.

"Actually no. I have a snowboard competition, and they wouldn't let pups in, or any kind of animals. So, I left Everest with the PAW Patrol, and spend the night there." The train beeped. "Well, that's my cue! See you Mayor Humdinger. ByeJonathan!"he  
waved, as he ran to the train.

"Bye Jake! Have fun!" Waved back Jonathan."Hope we do something fun!" He said, excitement in his eyes. Mayor Humdinger then smirked, sorta evilly.

"Oh yes, LOTS of fun!" He rubbed his hands together, and laughed his silent evil laugh.

* * *

 _ **REALLY SHORT! I KNOW! Don't worry, next chapter will be the "fun stuff"**_

 _ **See you next chapter:):)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**...**_

_**yo...**_

 _ **guess what?...**_

 _ **THE OFFICIAL PROMO, IS OUT Y'ALL!**_

 _ **I KNOW, WE HAVE WAITIED FOR YEARS, BUT THE WAIT IS OVER!**_

 _ **Also, if you guys have already watched it...please tell me if any of you guys cried...**_

 _ **Anyways, since the trailer is out, that doesn't mean I would stop. I am gonna continue with what I had planned, and I will add stuff I saw from the trailer. Also, in the epis-oh sorry, I mean, MOVIE, Mayor Humdinger's nephew is named Harold.(should have guessed)**_

 _ **I WILL PUT THE LINK DOWN BELOW IF YOU GUYS HAVEN'T SEEN THE TRAILER YET!:):):):)**_

 _ **OR IF NOT, SCROLL TO THE BOTTOM TO CLICK ON THE LINK AND SEE IKT RIGHT NOW!**_

 _ **Now, enough talking, let's get to the story!**_

* * *

"18,19,20! Ready or not, here I come pups!" That was Ryder, and yes, he was it,again. But hey, he was going easy on the pups, and the alien.

"Where would they be?" Suddenly, he heard a beeping noise, which was coming from the bush. He walked up to the bush, and saw

"Found you Mr. Alien!" The alien was sitting inside the bush, covering his watch with his hand.

"Bebabi." The alien said "okay, you found me." He put his arms up, which Ryder helped him out of the bush.

"What's up little bud?"asked Ryder, as te Alien pointed to his watch, and the sky. "Oh! Your mom is telling you to come back?" The alien nodded. "Pups! Game over!" The pups came out, and 'aw'. "Sorry pups, but our friend needs to get back home right away."Said  
/Ryder, as he gave the alien a pat in the head. "Come back soon, okay?"

"Beebabobiba!"he jumped up and down, while the pups and Ryder laughed. "Okay. Be safe!"

"Bye!" The pups waved at him.

"Beeba!" Replied the alien,as he got on his rocket ship.

"Man, that was fun!"Said Chase. "What should we do next?"

"Keep playing?"suggested Rubble.

"Play a different game?"Said Rocky.

"Go for a swim?"asked Zuma.

"No-no! Anything but swimming!"Said Rocky, as the rest laughed.

"Why don't we go and watch a movie?"suggested Everest.

"I like that idea!"said Skye

"Yeah! Me too!" Said Chase

"Yeah! Something like that. Not going to go and swim!"Said Rocky, as the rest laughed again.

"Alright, movie it is!"Replied Ryder. "What kind?"

"Ooh! Ooh!"jumped Rubble. "Let's watch the new episode of Super Apollo!" I heard it is the best episode so far!"

"Oh Rubble."giggled Skye. "You and Apollo..."

"So, are we?"asked Marshall. Ryder laughed. "I guess so. Come on pups! Need any snacks or anything?"he asked as the pups followed him.

"Pup treats!"they replied. Ryder laughed at his pups' happiness.

* * *

The alien was on his way home, back to his mom. Which by the way, was calling him.

"Be?"answered the alien "hello?"

"Babibobagibi?"asked his mom. "Are you on your way?"

"Bebabi!"said the alien. "Yes, just left!"

"Va! Bacabibibi!"said his mom, which meant "okay! see you soon!"And she hanged up.

But when she was calling him, the alien hit a rock, but not to hard. Once he was back on track, he didn't realized that a piece of the rock fell off. And it wasn't just any ordinary rock, and it a meteor, and it was heading towards..adventure bay.

Meanwhile with the pups, they were half way done through the episode. It was about Apollo rescuing the people around the city, and stopping all the baddies. The pups laughed, smiled, and even got scared at some parts.

"Ohh! Come on Apollo! I know you can it!"shouted Rubble. "Show that King Spider who's boss!" The pups laughed at his silliness.

"He better watch out for the sticky spider webs!"said a scared Marshall. "He can get stuck!"

"Don't worry Marshall."Said Everest to Marshall. "Superheroes ALWAYS win at the end, just like us!"

"Yeah, I guess you are right." Said Marshall. "We may not be superheros, but we always helpanyone in trouble."

"Well, I am going to go to the topof Lookout,"Said Ryder, getting up from his green bean-bag chair. "Anyone wanna come?" Everest got up.

"I'll join you!"she barked. "I LOVE star gazing!" Ryder laughed.

"Alright, follow me." He said. "When the episode is done, come and tell me, so I can put another one."

"Okay Ryder!"said the pups, as Ryder and Everest went up. While goingup there, Ryder asked Everest, "Miss Jake?" Event nodded a bit. "Yeah, I do. Feels...kinda weird...but,"she jumped in Ryder's arms. "I have you, 'mini' Jake, and your pups!" Ryder  
/laughed again.

"Aw. Thanks Everest." He replied, as Everest licked his cheek. Once the got up, they immediately went to the periscope, to see the starts.

"See anything Everest?", asked Ryder.

"I see lots and LOTS of stars. They are so pretty!"she said.

"Any constellations?"asked Ryder, as Everest got out of the way.

"I don't know, you go and check." Ryder looked through the periscope, and looked around. "No, I can't at the moment.."then, his eyes focused on one thing. "Hey, what's that weird looking star?"

"Huh? Which one?"asked Everest. Ryder got out of the way, so Everest could look. "That one, check it out. It's big, and orange. And it's even moving."

"That is a weird looking stars. Starts don't move down however, and they aren't orange."Replied Everest, as she looked at Ryder.

"It's almost as if.."Ryder gasped. "Let me see that again!" Everest got it the way again, to let Ryder see.

"What is it Ryder? Is it a really bad star?"asked Everest, really frightened.

"That isn't a star Everest!"said Ryder, as he zoomed in closer. "That's a...meteor!" Now, it was Everest's turn to gasp.

"That's not good!"Said Everest, evenmoreworried.

"It's not!"Said Ryder, as he got his pup-pad out.

"What are you doing?"asked Everest.

"Calling the pups. We are going to warn everyone that a meteor is heading toward town! And we are going to need all paws on deck!" Everest howled and barked, as Ryder called the pups.

"PAW PATROL, to the Lookout, NOW!"Said Ryder.

"Ryder needs us!"

* * *

 _ **Again so sorry for the delay. I made up a plan, that might not work however. I plan on making every chapter bigger than what i normally had planned. If that doesn't work out, the chapter will be shorter. Let's hope this works!**_

 _ **Also, thanks for those who left some AWESOME reviews! They really make my day!**_

 _ **Anyways, see you-wait! I forgot!**_

 _ **IF YOU WANT THE LINK TO SEE THE TRAILER FOR MIGHTY PUPS, HERES THE LINK!**_

/3ZibZA5Qo_4

 _ **Your welcome!**_

 _ **Okay, now, see you next chapter:):):)**_


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT VERY IMPORTANT!

**So, yeah..it's been a REALLY long time since I updated this story. Well, actually, ALL my stories. You guys you probably expecting another chapter but now, I don't know whether or not I should complete this or not.**

 **I mean, the DVD is out, they released the episode/movie on Nick Jr on Nov. 12, which wasn't really a long time ago, and, school is just terrible...**

 **I got two other ideas for a PAW Patrol fanfic, but I already have my Jake and the Neverland Pirates story to do, and (might be deleted) my PAW Patrol and Team Umizoomi crossover story.**

 **So, I don't know whether or not to keep going in with the fanfic, and update it little by little, or just delete for good..**

 **What do you guys think? Also, got a question. One of the fanfics is going to be a competition, but I don't know if it should be a singing, or a singing and dancing competition. Which one?**

 **And also, in the story, I'm saying he has stage fright, even though he doesn't in the show. But should I make him sing a solo, or with his team and people in Adventure Bay...**

 **Anyways, that all I guess, PLEASE I NEED YOUR OPINION ON THE THREE QUESTIONS:):):)**

 **See y'all soon❤️**


End file.
